


Silk Threads

by H3L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, J/B Shuffled Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3L/pseuds/H3L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU for the J/B shuffled challenge based on Cousins by Vampire Weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Threads

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually kind of hard! Which is too embarrassing being that there are already so many awesome responses to this challenge. C'est la vie. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Based on [Cousins](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858812362/) by Vampire Weekend.

Brienne kicked her feet, her toes skimming the water. She still wasn’t sure what to do, but her guitar was waiting for her in the backseat of the red sports car parked up at the street, the one with **GLDN BOY** on the plates and the laser cut key in her pocket that felt so unfamiliar, and she had to go. Standing up and brushing the sand from her damp, tanned legs, she headed towards the beach and scooped up the white, threadbare _Kingsguard_ sweatshirt she’d tossed off before jumping into the sea. Her hair was coated in salt, and her shorts were still damp, but she felt clean and her head was becoming less and less cluttered. 

She’d never intended for this to happen. She’d always known of him, heard stories of his talent and his treachery, but she never thought she’d be tangled up in any of it. Jaime Lannister was the only thing good to ever come out of the Lannister Empire, the most talented guitarist in the Seven Cities and probably the whole of Westeros. He was also pompous, irritating, and cruel, along with a host of other qualities that should have her turning tale and running for the hills. Instead she was fitting his keys into the ignition of his tacky, overpriced car with her big, freckled hands. She tossed the sweatshirt in the backseat, the _2006 Kingsguard Tour Dates_ faded and bleached from the sun. That sweater was everything he wasn’t anymore, which was maybe why she threw it on as she drove as far and fast away from Casterly Rock as she could.

 

“We’re all connected,” he’d said, eyeing her from the driver seat. “We’re all related.”

“I’m pretty sure _we_ are not related, thank the gods,” Brienne muttered in response, her cheeks flushed as his hand crawled up her thigh and his breath blew past her moist skin. 

“We’re all- cousins, Brienne. Distantly, of course. It’s like little silk threads,” he walked his fingers up her strong arm, “all tying us together. You and I, your brother, my brother, even that little girl that sells clams at the beach and all the critics that lined their walls with my worthless gold albums. The same threads connect us all. Can’t you feel the tug, Brienne?” Her name was a curse in his mouth, a whispered sin against her throat when he finally let his tongue snake out to taste her. She shivered and sank back in the seat to accommodate him, Jaime eagerly climbing over the gearshift to get to her and both of them laughing as he cracked his head on the roof when he dragged them into the backseat. 

The sound of Tywin Lannister’s party echoed behind them as Jaime pulled back, breathing heavily, his eyes blown and the front of his jeans pathetically tented like a boy of ten and six. Brienne nearly giggled at the pitiful pout on his face, amazed that a man almost ten years her senior could act like such a teenager, but she tried to keep her expression as stoic as she could manage. They had been having a serious conversation and it was not over. “Jaime, I don’t know. It’s a big step. I haven’t even finished school yet, and I’m not exactly ‘rockstar’ material,” she groused. 

“Don’t you feel it? The tug in your gut? The line that’s always, always running? That’s me, pulling. You were born for this, Brienne, among other things.” He waggled his eyebrows but reached out and grabbed her hand and held it up in front of her face. Her long fingers were callused from the strings, her nails short and chipped, they matched his golden ones. “Each one is perfect,” he said, caressing her fingers. “All ten, perfect for this.” He kissed the calluses, his tongue slipping out to wet the tip of her left pointer finger, corralling it between his lips and sucking gently. 

Cars started arriving, their lights flashing brightly over them as the sound of Casterly Rock’s massive gates swinging open wafted into the car through the open windows. “I think your gala is about to start, Mr. Lannister,” Brienne teased rather uncharacteristically, her words all but lost in his golden hair. 

“Fuck my father’s pointless party, you great, stubborn beast of a woman,” he growled. “It’s nothing but money grubbing and politicians toasting my health. I don’t need them, or their money. I can live off the interest from my accounts for years. What I need is for you to play with me.” 

Brienne had to admit that the words were nice to hear, and he felt good with his hands on her, even the shaky one with the scar running across it, and his lips on hers, his green eyes so big and full of hope. He kissed her on the chin and the cheek and at the corner of her mouth before sitting up and kicking the door open behind him. He was smirking at her, his gold beard shifting as he took her in and palmed his erection, trying to force it down. He muttered something that sounded like ‘minx,’ although she didn’t feel like one. He was a model of perfection, perfect golden hair and long legs, a hard abdomen and straight, white teeth. He was an Adonis. Brienne, conversely, was tall, muscled, ungainly, uncoordinated and unattractive. In fact, he had told her that, several times. Brienne’s one redeeming quality was her ability to play guitar, which was what had drawn Jaime’s attention in the first place. How the rest had happened, she still wasn’t sure.

“Look, think about it,” he said, tossing his keys into her lap and running his good hand through his hair. He was behind the gates before she had composed herself enough to climb back into the front seat and start the car.

 

It was two years ago, Jaime had been loitering in her father’s music shop. The memories were growing fuzzy, but she could still remember those first meetings clearly. He’d been in a pretty horrific motorcycle accident that had maimed his right and left his music career a ruin. Her father’s little shop had become his favorite haunt those first few months after he was released from the hospital. He used to sit there for hours, being generally bitter and arguing with her, hiding from the paparazzi. He had been obnoxious. Well, obnoxious until he heard her play. That afternoon he had sat behind a stack of amps and listened as she played an old Kingsguard song, one with a notoriously difficult riff called Sweet Sister. When she’d finished he gave her a standing ovation, which had earned him a slap across the face. She could still remember clearly the way he’d laughed at her, his head thrown back and his hand clutching at his side, as a red handprint bloomed on his cheek.

Brienne rounded the curve at the end of Lannisport Dr. with a smile on her face. He was 29 years old, and one of the best. He had many more good years in him if he’s just let himself play, and he would, but only if she agreed to play too. It was their compromise. She promised to save his soul and he promised…she wasn’t sure what he was promising but it felt like a future. Brienne pulled out her phone, her fingers dancing rapidly across the screen, before throwing it into her bag and waiting. He was out the door and past the automated gates before a minute had passed, the sunrise glinting and making him look like a man on fire, all red and gold and glowing. He was in the passenger seat then, a grin on his face and his hand sneaking across the center console to push up the cuff of his _Kingsguard_ sweatshirt and tangle with hers. 

“Let’s do it, let’s do it all,” she said, not looking at him but keeping her eyes on the shimmering road in front of them. She sensed it, before he spoke, the line of silk that was tied around her heart and somehow tied around his too.

“We’re gonna be great,” he said, squeezing her hand. “I can _feel_ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome. Just so you know, modern AU's and also one-shots are not my strong suit...so forgive me. Lol. Also, I did not make up the red sports car with the "GLDN BOY" license plates, I **ACTUALLY** saw this car on way home form work. :D


End file.
